Kiratto Jewel
1554598888815.jpg Juwel.jpg MIRAI JEWEL pink-440x440.jpg|Mirai's Jewel EMO JEWEL yellow.jpg|Emo's Jewel RINKA JEWEL 1211tta6655.jpg|Rinka's Jewel MARIA JEWEL 1211tta6657.jpg|Maria's Jewel SUZU JEWEL 1211tta6659.jpg|Suzu's Jewel The Kiratto Jewel is a jewel-like item that can be inserted into the Jewel Pact or the Design Palette. Description General A Kiratto Jewel is a small gem ornamental piece attached to a metallic or solid colored base. Each possesses coloring based on its owner and has wings on it. Miracle Kiratts A big heart-shaped gem with a gold heart border over it lined by scallops and pearls. At the middle is a gold star with a diamond beneath it, and on top is a gold heart on a bow with a small gem at the center and various pieces on top. Behind the top is a pair of wings, followed by a smaller pair at the middle. The gems and wings are colored to match its user: hot pink for Mirai, yellow for Emo, and light blue for Rinka. Meltic StAr A large gem in the shape of a star on a gold base lined by pearls. At the center is a gold ornament with four diamonds beneath it connected at the center, two hearts on top, and a big diamond adorned by a gem at the middle. On the back is a big, spread out pair of stylized wings. The star and wings are colored to match the user, while the gem on the diamond is slightly darker: Anna's is pale pink-red, Sara's is emerald, and Mel has violet. Ring Marry A big oval-shaped gem on a metallic, pastel colored base lined by pearls and surrounded by decor on both the top and bottom with a shape at the center adorned by a gem to match the oval. At the middle is a decorative shape on the top and bottom of a heart, and at the bottom is a wing with an ornament on the side. Maria's gems are gold to match her angel wing, which faces the left and is connected to a heart, while the frame is peach with a scalloped and dot pattern that has hearts etched on them, and the heart at the middle has curling shapes surrounding it. Suzu's gems are silver and her base is purple. The wing is bat shaped and faces the right with a six-point star next to it, matching those decorating the top. Attached to the heart are diamonds. Anju Anju's gem is spherical pale blue. The frame is silver with a pattern of diamonds and pearls, and the bottom is shaped to resemble a crowned swan facing the left wigh a single wing that has a pale blue gem at the base. At the middle is a droplet shape with dots and diamonds on both the top and bottom. Dia A rainbow gradient rounded gem on a matching round base. Close to the gem is a pearl chain and at the center is a silver diamond with a dot at each tip, and on top is a silver crown. At the bottom is a silver ornate piece adorned by a rainbow gem, connected to a pair of rainbow angel wings with a tinier pair at the middle. Kiratto Jewel Uses Known Kiratto Jewel User * Mirai Momoyama - Thrilling Pink Jewel (ときめきのピンクジュエル) * Emo Moegi - Courage Yellow Jewel (ゆうきのイエロージュエル) * Rinka Aoba - Tender Blue Jewel (やさしさのブルージュエル) * Maria Kanamori - Happiness Gold Jewel (しあわせのゴールドジュエル) * Suzu Kurokawa - Pure Black Jewel (じゅんしんのブラックジュエル) * Anna Akagi - Justice Red Jewel (せいぎのレッドジュエル) * Sara Midorikawa - Passion Green Jewel (じょうねつのグリーンジュエル) * Mel Shido - Knowledge Purple Jewel (ちしきのパープルジュエル) * Anju Shiratori - Hope White Jewel (きぼうのホワイトジュエル) * Dia Nijinosaki - Friendship Rainbow Jewel (ゆうじょうのレインボージュエル) Trivia Gallery Official Arts Meltic StAr S2.png Kiratto_Pri☆Chan_Second_Season.jpg Anime Screenshots Op: Diamond Smile 1554598888815.jpg Diamond Smile 38.jpg Diamond Smile 40.jpg Diamond Smile 41.jpg Episode 62 PriChan ep62 3.png PriChan ep62 4.png PriChan ep62 5.png PriChan ep62 7.png PriChan ep62 8.png PriChan ep62 9.png Arcade Game Image 01 06.png Image 02 05.png Real life goods MIRAI JEWEL pink-440x440.jpg EMO JEWEL yellow.jpg RINKA JEWEL 1211tta6655.jpg MARIA JEWEL 1211tta6657.jpg SUZU JEWEL 1211tta6659.jpg Juwel.jpg Juwelpact_use-440x440.jpg 02-63.jpg 03-48.jpg 01-51.jpg jewelpact_pinkdx.png jewelpact_purpledx.png jewelset_emorinka.jpg jewelset_mariasuzu.jpg jewelcase.png 201904 tokuten-pc.png jewelpact_stardust-blue.png jewelset_melticstar.png Tumblr pse2ci9WQb1to6vmo 500.jpg Tumblr pse2cikGPp1to6vmo 500.jpg Tumblr pse2ci5ZUi1to6vmo 500.jpg Tumblr pse2ch0CkT1to6vmo 500.jpg Tumblr pse2chqz4h1to6vmo 500.jpg Tumblr pse2chQg4G1to6vmo 500.jpg Present 201906-07.jpg Jewelpact rainbow.png jewelcode_set.png Image 01 jewel pact.png IMG 20190908 190220.jpg IMG 20190908 190136.jpg Category:Important Terms Category:Terminologies Category:Items Category:Anime Category:Merchandise Category:Season 2